mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Vivempires 2)
The following page is for Wars and Scores in Vivempries 2. =Algo= Points for Score *Army:Take your current Army score and multiply by 10 *Economy:Take your current Economy Score and Multiple by 10 *Navy:take your current naval score and multiple by 10 *Airforce:take your current Airforce Score and multiply by 10 *Stablity: Take your current Stablity score and multiply by 10 *Infrastructure:Current Score x5 (Defender only) *Industry: take your current score and multiply by 10 Mods *Larger Score in a catagorey:+5 *Double Score in a catagorey:+10 Numbers *+1 for each 10,000 troops Number of Victories needed *Each nation has a certin number of victories that need to be reached to conquer Bonuses *Controling an entire region gives you bonuses Population +1 for each million. Modifiers *Larger Population:+2 *2-5 times larger:+5 *6-10 times larger:+10 *10-12 times larger:+15 *12-15 times larger:+20 *15-30 times larger:+15 *30-40 times larger:+20 *50 times larger:+25 *For every following ten fold,and addtional +5 is granted. (60 times larger would be +30, 70 times larger would be plus 35) Casualties *Scaled from 1-10, RNG used to decide for both military and civilian casualties Recent Wars *-3 for every year you where a leader or Ally *-2 for every year you where a Military aider *-1 for every year you sent supplies Motive *Conquest:+2 *Unifaction:+5 *Reconquest:+5 *Counter Attack:+5 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Retribution (Attacking a nation that attacked an ally or you in the past, but no counter attack was launched)+3 *Gaining or enforcing Poltical Hegemony:+3 *Gaining Vital Resources or region:+3 *Protecting Religous, Moral, or Ethnic Kinsmen:+4 *Attacking Major Enemy:+5 *Defending from lethal attack by a major Enemy:+12 *Defending from Leatal Attack:+8 *Defending from a non-leathal attack, launched by a major enemy;+10 *Defending from non-lethal Attack:+5 *MODIFERS: *Demo Gov Supported:+3 *Non Demo Gov Supported:+2 *Gov not supported;-5 *High Morale:+5 *Low Morale:-5 Nations Per Side *Leader gets +10 *Ally gets +5 *Military aider (sends troops) gets +5 *Supplier gets +2 Tiers Tiers Dictate the points you get per turn. POINTS FADE AFTER 15 TURNS AND MAX OUT AT 20. Npcs distrubite the points as evenly as possible. Tier 1 *Anglo-French Empire *Iberia *Germany *Poland *'4 nations max.' Tier 2 *Muhgal Empire *Morroco *Swedish Empire *Japan *Mongol (Yuan) Empire *'5 nation max' Tier 3 *Anglo-French North America *Inca *Aztec *Iberian Brazil *Khemer Empire *Mapuche *Eygpt *Empire of the Kongo *Romaina *Greece Tier 4 *Japanese Colombia *Japanese Pagotonia *Crimea *Levant *Yemen *Ethopia *Zulu *Croatia *Slovakia Tier 5 If it isn't listed above, it is tier 5 OK, so i lists Morocco in tier 2, and im going to assume that means Songhai right? because, first off, Songhai (played by me) controls morocco, and secondly, it seems ridicules that Songhai would be tier 5, and even more ridiculous for a Nation CONTROLLED BY THEM to be tier 2. please edit or explain fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined Multiple Fronts For each front, you must take from your current scores. Player may dedicate a certin number of points to each front, though if you do not tell the algomaker, then they will just divide. Result Add up the total score and the side with the larger number wins. Divide the winners score by the losers score to get the number of victories.The number is rounded down. (150/100=1 victory, 300/100=3 victories). Scaling your victories For each year, you do this algo. As stated before, it is possible to win multiple victories in a single year. However, it is possible for a nation to launch a counter attack and try to win back what was lost. Should the nation that is being invaded counter, they will "retake" victories lost. failed counter attacks do not cost victories however For Example, Say the US and Canada go to War. US starts to take Canada,winning 2 victories.Canada, who lobbys for support from Greenland, launches their own counter and fails. Greenland, Deciding it wants Florida, enters the war on Canada's side and the 2 are able to overpower the US and win 1 victory. Should peace be made, the US would be in the advantage with 1 victory over Canada standing. For every year you are at war, -1 stablity. =Current Scores= =Wars=